Let Me Be With You
by Hikari No Justice
Summary: A Whole Season of Slayers based on obsession?! Eh, well, it's what happens as the Slayers move on with their lives.
1. FIRE! City up in smoke

Let Me Be With You  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers Copyright ©) 1989-2003 Hajime Kanzaka / Rui Araizumi / Kadokawa Shoten / TV TOKYO / SOFTX / Marubeni ... and lots of other people...  
  
Author Note: Takes place about 2 to 3 years after TRY. I was going to make this to a doujinshi but I'm currently working on another project, but that's off the subject. I bet you're wondering what the hell is this fic going to be about. Well, I'm going to need about 5 episodes to explain a few things but the remaining 21 episodes will be intense. So just bare with me, this story WON'T be boring! At least, not ALL the time.  
  
Oh, yeah, I hope you have read some of the manga and seen the movie or else you won't know what the flip is going on (you still probably won't). Most of the places in here are actually present, in the Slayers World, Drachonia, however, I made up.  
  
-=-  
  
*A crowd of townsfolk are gathered along a beach in Krimzon(1)  
  
Random Voices: What the hell is it? It's dragon, I suppose. Nah, look at it, it's far too small to be a dragon. Well, it's some kind of monstrous serpent.  
  
*A loud, obnoxious voice arises  
  
Loud Voice: Step aside, uneddicated peasants!  
  
*The crowd opened up a little crack between them-a crack being 2 inches wide. The person managed their way to the center of attention.  
  
*The loud voice was in fact just a male scholar. He examined the serpent well and gave the townsfolk a thumbs-up.  
  
Scholar: Fear not, for I have given a careful examination of this creature and it is in fact...  
  
-=-  
  
TITLE: FIRE! City up in smoke  
  
-=-  
  
Scholar: ...This creature is, in fact, a dragon!  
  
Crowd: GASP *The townsfolk jump-no, leap-two feet back, revealing the accused dragon.  
  
*Its scales were glimmering white, almost as if they were frozen with frost. The frosty dragon appeared to be only four feet tall, they assumed it to be so but it was curled up on the shore. Children had thrown rocks on it for it appeared to be dead.  
  
Scholar: Don't be scared, nothing to fear. It's only a baby Herald Dragon. You see, it hasn't even grown its wings yet! It can cause no harm as of yet.  
  
Booming Voice: Ha! Baby dragon my butt!  
  
*Everyone spreads apart revealing a very wide opening to a very familiar red head.  
  
B. Voice: That baby is no baby at all!  
  
Random Voices: Whoa, it's her! The dragon spooker! Dragon nester! It's the [great] Lina Inverse! ...and...side...kick...!  
  
Lina: That's me!  
  
*She smiles proudly.  
  
Lina: Anyways, that is not a baby.  
  
Gourry: Yeah! I mean, what kind of freak of a baby is 4 feet tall-and looks like that!  
  
*Gourry gets thwacked on the back of his head.  
  
Lina: Just shut up and let me talk! Ahem. That baby dragon is actually an adult Drake(2). A ColdDrake(3), if I'm correct.  
  
*Lina glares at the scholar. She saunters up to the ColdDrake.  
  
Lina: And don't believe what this guy says. When this thing wakes up it's going to go on a ravenous rage...  
  
Scholar: Hmph. So you're saying that we're all...doomed?  
  
Lina: Well... *greedy grin*  
  
*One of the villagers drops to his knees pleading to Lina.  
  
Villager: Oh, please Lina Inverse! You must save us and slay the dragon...!  
  
Gourry: Consider it done!  
  
Lina: Well, I don't know...I mean, I really wouldn't mind seeing a town of ice.  
  
Gourry: Sigh...here we go.  
  
Villager: I will give you ten gold pieces!  
  
Lina: That's it? To save an entire town, you'll give me only ten? Pah...!  
  
Random Villager: How about food? A full feast fit for a king!  
  
Lina: Now you're talking.  
  
*In the background as they are negotiating a reward, the drake already woke up and has frozen more than half the town with its breath.  
  
Gourry: Uh, Lina...  
  
*Lina, Gourry, and the two villagers stare at the frozen town  
  
Lina: Okay, let's get started, then! Time to make it a whole lot less chilly in here...VAL-FLARE!  
  
*An exceptionally large beam of flames approaches the silver-scaled serpent. Upon contact, a tremendous explosion blinds the area...  
  
Lina: Haha! There is no greater power than that of Lina Inverse! Yes, only I could get the job done with a single blow -  
  
Gourry: Um, Lina...!  
  
Lina: What is it, Gourry? Can't you see I'm trying to boast the readers out of their minds???  
  
Gourry: But...the town is burning.  
  
*A charcoal-covered Drake lay near motionless on the ground with a little white flag protruding from it's fried clutches. Meanwhile, the once frozen- over town is now burning to the ground.  
  
*Gourry is met with another thwack.  
  
Lina: Dammit, Gourry! Why can't you ever say anything before a catastrophe takes place! Now I have to waste a little more of my energy...Wind BRID(4)! Wind brid, wind brid, wind brid, wind brid...etc.  
  
*Though invisible, several shockwaves of wind can be felt. The wind thus puts out the fire in no time.  
  
Lina: As I was saying...! Oh, forget it, let's just move onto my reward.  
  
*She grins and claps her hands together then turns to her audience...  
  
Villager: You expect a reward after annihilating the very place we wanted you to save?!  
  
::later::  
  
Gourry: Wow this is really generous considering-  
  
Lina: Just shut up.  
  
*The town graciously decided to reward them after deciding that Lina did well considering no one died...just a few frostbites, burn victims, and broken bones. And besides, no one could resist Gourry's I'm-hungry-I'm- going-to-starve puppy eye look.  
  
Gourry: Are you gonna eat that? And that...and that one, too...and that?  
  
Lina: Huh? Oh, help yourself.  
  
*Lina seems to have something else on her mind. Something that bothered her so much that she didn't want to eat.  
  
*Gourry was overwhelmed with her answer. He didn't even know why he had bothered to ask for her food. He expected a fork in the eye or some other violent pain-inducing gesture.  
  
Gourry (with mouth full): Wha aw hoo shinking awoud? [What are you thinking about?] (Hey, you try spell out the sounds that come out of a full mouth!)  
  
Lina: . . .  
  
*She's is stunned that Gourry would even ask that question.  
  
Lina: Well, I was just curious where the Drake came from. There aren't any here on Wolf Pack Island. I read about Drakes in books of explorers, but it was never mentioned where they are seen-so, naturally, I suspected it was all myth. But now...  
  
*Gourry burps.  
  
Gourry: Well, here's your chance.  
  
Lina: What do you mean? How can I tell where this Drake is from? Gourry: Chasing it, duh.  
  
*Gourry raises his fork and points out towards a window on the north side of the building, in the direction of the port.  
  
Lina: What the...Fuck!  
  
*The ColdDrake is awaken from it's unconsciousness and is heading towards the port. Lina turns to Gourry to drag his gluttonous butt outside but notices he's already out the door.  
  
-=Outside=-  
  
Gourry: Don't worry! I'll get him!  
  
*The blonde swordsman chases after the Drake towards the port. The two reach the end of the port.  
  
Gourry: Alright, no way to get away from here!  
  
Lina: You idiot! You forgot it turns what ever it breathes on to ice!  
  
*Lina is sprinting towards Gourry.  
  
*The Drake roars and turns its back to the two travelers. It inhales as much air as it could in one breath, then exhales an icy wind towards the open sea. The water is paved into an icy road; the Drake runs then slides onto it. It continues to inhale and exhale to make the road longer, urgent to reach its destination.  
  
Gourry: Hey!  
  
*Gourry starts to chase the Drake, then slips on the ice and is sliding closely behind the Drake; both going at a dangerous speed. The ice slowly melts behind them.  
  
Lina: Augh! Gourry! Okay, I'll get you!  
  
*Lina searches the port for any ships ready to set sail. There was only on ship-a trade ship-on the whole port. They were still loading crates, but she doesn't have the patience for it.  
  
Lina: Diem Wind!  
  
*The ship begins to move out of the port. She recasts the spell several times-the ship was on it's way. Various crew members were yelling at her and cursing, but she disregarded them focusing on her priority: chasing that damn dragon! Erm, saving Gourry, too.  
  
-==-  
  
(1) A city in the Empire of Lyzeille. (2) They are small dragons without wings but have four legs. It is often mistaken as a baby Herald Dragon. (3) A drake that breathes snow and hail. (4)Basically the Air version of Flare Arrow. It's either "wind brid" or "wind bleed."  
  
Ending note: There you have it, Episode one of twenty-six. Next time, I won't write in the script format since I'm NOT making this into a doujinshi.  
  
Post a review or write a message to me personally (with the subject "Slayers" or something like that) email address: sailorjupiter62@hotmail.com 


	2. WAVES CRASHING! A Butt Worth Freezing

_Let Me Be With You_

  


Author's Note: This chapter's former one-shot character is...Leon, one of Gourry's fellow mercenaries from the manga! Eh, what can I say? The manga characters were too good to be left alone as a one-shot. Also, please take note that I change point of view sometimes mid-chapter (i.e.: Gourry's POV then suddenly! Lina's POV).

  


Oh yes, and thanks for the e-mails and the review(s).

  


Sorry this took so long to finish! Everyone did suggest the stories be longer, after all XD

  


[EDIT] Actually, It's not finished because I had to take a hiatus---to work on a class project. Read what's here and I promise to finish it really soon. I need to make something happen that'll move the storyline like a mo'fo'...! I expect to finish this episode after Mother's day. Or sooner.

  


-=-

  


I can no longer feel my butt. I mean, I don't think it's there. Well, of course it _is_ there, it just doesn't feel like it. Damn ice. Damn dragon. Damn dragon that breathes ice.

  


If I wanted to stop skidding on this trail of ice, I would. The thing is, the ice is melting right behind me, and if I stop I'll fall into the water! So, here I am...bored and literally freezing my butt off with nowhere else to go.

  


I sigh and glance behind me to make sure the ice isn't melting too fast. Just as I turn my head, I catch a glimpse of it. Some huge ship - possibly a cargo ship - was close on my tail. Erm I mean, the dragon's tail. Uh, it's close behind us. From it, I could hear some faint screaming from a certain individual. Though the shouting was faint, the voice behind it was obviously _her's_.

  


-=-

  


Title: WAVES CRASHING! A Butt Worth Freezing

  


-=-

  


"Gourry! GOURRY!" Lina was screaming out her lungs. "Don't you dare lose track of that Dragon! Don't lose it, you hear me?!"

  


Of course I heard her.

  


"Don't lose it! Grab onto the tail if you have to!!!" Lina was being overly persistent.

  


"O...o...o...okkkkkkaaaaay!" I didn't mean to stutter, but I couldn't help it. And what did she mean, _`don't lose it,'_ where the hell am I gonna go except keep sliding on this ice?

  


-=On the boat=-

  


"Gourry! Gourry!" Though my chest hurt from shouting at him for the past hour, I felt a responsibility to yell at him like this. I mean, I need to make sure he keeps track of our objective. Which is to find out where that Drake is going, of course. "GOURRY!"

I am about to scream out to Gourry again, but I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am." I turn around to see who the creep was. Or, at least, who the hell he thought he was to even touch me!

  


"..." I am speechless. No, shocked! I never thought I'd see this guy again. I mean, they don't call guys like him `one-shot characters' for nothing. "L-leon?!" I took a step back, I just couldn't help but glare at him.

  


"Ah, Ms. Inverse. Long-time no-see." He just smiled happily, that smug spikey-haired mercenary. I couldn't believe I remembered his name, Gourry and I have not seen him for more than five years! What the hell was he doing here on this ship?

  


"What...What the hell are you doing here!" My thoughts escaped my lips. I should have at least greeted him first before asking him that in such a rude fashion.

  


"Erm, I was actually asked to ask YOU that very question." Leon looks embarrassed. Frightened, even. "You see, I've been hired to escort a royal family member across the ocean to a suspected location...and because of your persistence, we left really early."

  


"Oh, sorry, Leon. But this," I point to the icy drake. "This is very important. I sincerely hope that we didn't lift off without the person you're escorting." Whew, I think I made up for my rude greeting by saying `sincerely.'

  


"It's fine. I checked and the cabin, she's alright." It was a real relief to hear that. I would hate it if I had to be hunted down by mercenaries (again). "The thing is, this dragon we're following...It seems so be going the same way we were headed."

  


So, this is quite the strange coincidence.

  


-=Inside the ship's cabin=-

  


"::sigh::" I take a peek out the window to see if we had left shore yet - I was getting restless. "Huh?!" 

  


We had already lifted off! Why didn't I know? Where is Leon?

  


This is just me being ignorant again. "I should have known. That was why there was all this commotion on deck. That was why the movement of the ship is so unsettling." 

  


Why have I been acting like this recently? "Because you, Amelia, are afraid of growing up." There I go again, thinking out loud. It's true, I don't want to turn eighteen.

  


What could be keeping me from growing up? I really shouldn't be so worried about it.

  


-=Back on the ice=-

  


The things I do for Lina! The day is almost over and it's gotten so cold that it's hard to feel anything anymore. I nor the boat has lost track of the dragon so I don't know what the hell I'm still doing here.

I...I have to call out to her.

  


"L...L...Lin-n-n-n-naaaaa!"

  


-=back on the ship deck=-

  


Interesting. Most of this `boat trip' I've spent catching up with Leon. Every time he directed a question towards the relationship area, I kept excusing myself to check on Gourry. Eep! I hope he didn't read between the lines from that! 

"So...Lina. I know I've teased you and Gourry before about the whole couples thing, but really, what is it." I just knew, by the way he is staring at me, that if I tried to turn away he would add even more to the persistence. I have to change the topic!

  


"Uh-uh-umm, Leon! I know it's non of my business but..." I truly don't expect him to answer this question. A mercenaries job is supposed to be private - between the employer and the employee. "Who is it that you have been hired to?"

  


"Ah, well, it's..." Yeah! I've done it! That's right, I just had to ask a question he couldn't answer to counter his question!

  


"And, Leon, If you are hired to play bodyguard this royalty, why aren't you in the cabin with them right now?"

  


"Um..she's...a little...talkative. Specifically about the the use of Peace, Love, and Justice." Those three words seem to annoy him.

  


"Sounds like somebody I know." I feel like giving him the name of the princess I was thinking of, but I can hear my name being yelled in the the back of my head. I knock on my head like there's water stuck in my left ear only to realize that that voice was actually...

  


"LIIIINAAAA!" Oh my God! I...I forgot about the dragon! ...and Gourry.

  


"Gourry?!"

  


"L-l-l-lina...Help me, I can't feel my a..."

  


Ugh, and I thought he lost the drake. "Alright Gourry, I'll get you!"

  


"Lina," Leon taps my shoulder. "Need a ...rope?"

  


"Huh?!" Is this guy as dumb as Gourry? "HELLO! I'm a sorceress!" 

  


"Oh, right. Just checking." Okay, maybe dumber.

  


"_Ray Wing!_" Gracefully, I, the beautiful Lina Inverse, swoop down and rescue the shivering side-kick, Gourry, from the fierce dragon's ice! Well, I would like to say that was happening, that was just the visual in my head. 

  


-=What really happened=-

  


Lina Ray Wing's her way to Gourry. She grabs him by the straps holding his armor. Gourry falls out of the armor and into the sea. The water freezes over him. Lina shoots a flare arrow weak enough to penetrate the ice but not burn Gourry (a very difficult task even for Lina). In the end, Lina saves the hyporthermic Gourry.

  


Maybe the rope wasn't such a bad idea...

  


-=-

  


Seriously, where is Leon?! And why do keep hearing someone screaming "Rima." Actually, the screaming has already stopped...and I'm not really sure that they're screaming "Rima." But that's not the point!!!

  


The point is...I'm...lonely.

  


-=Flashback=-

  


"It's so boring here!" Amelia slams open the doors to the castle's study. "There's nothing to do! I have read nearly every book in this study; studied at the library to improve my spells; memorized new speeches; AND I wrote new justice speeches!"

  


"No, sir. I'm sorry,"

  


"Huh? Where dud that come from?" Amelia searches the room with her eyes. She notices the window is wide open. "Hmmm, I wonder what's going on." She saunters up to the window.

  


"I'm sorry! But I cannot permit you to see the princess!" One of the royal guards is trying to get rid of a traveler. The traveler is dressed in a tan-white cloak, hood covering his---if it is a he---head.

  


"Why. I'm just visiting. You act like I'm here to kidnap or KILL her." The traveler tries to go around the guard. "I assure you, I'm not here to harm anyone. Please step aside."

  


"Ack! It must be Zelgadis-san! I should go and greet him." Amelia starts heading for the door.

  


"I apologize, sir! But the princess is very busy! Please, take your leave."

  


"...Fine."

  


"What!" Amelia had just barely made it to the doors of the study when she heard the guard. "Busy!? Yeah, busy hauling butt to stop you from dismissing my lov---erm, friend! ZELGADIS-SAN!!!"

  


She finally reaches where she saw Zel and the guard speaking...only to find that Zel is already out of the picture. However, the guard was still at his post.

  


"You! Why did you dismiss that visitor!" The very angry Amelia pokes at the guard's shoulder.

  


"I-i-i'm sorry, your highness! I merely thought you were busy and didn't need to be pestered with visitors." The guard leans in closer to whisper to her. "Besides, how could I trust a guy with a face like that."

  


-=End Flashback=-

  


"What that guard had said," I stand and start pacing back and forth in my cabin. "Could mean a lot of things about Zelgadiss-san. It's not like I've ever seen his real face. That guard could be saying that he didn't trust Zelgadiss-san's chimera face...or maybe he has found a cure but---" That couldn't be it. If that were so, then he would have tried much harder to have access inside...I'm sure.

  


I shouldn't think about it anymore, that was a whole year ago! I need to enjoy my "vacation." Still, I wonder what everyone is up to.

  


What I need is fresh air. I turn around, facing the window and aproach it. "Ah, yes. All I need is the fresh sea breeze to..." It won't open. The window won't open...? "Oh well, I guess the ship must be kind of old, or something. That's okay! I don't mind going out on deck for a little while."

  


I approach the door. As I place my left hand onto the door knob, I notice that I'm shaking nervously. Why am I nervous? I decide to open the dor using both my hands, keeping my left hand steady using my right. "What in the...?!" The door...won't open, either?!

  


"WHAT IN THE...?"

  


-=-

  


"The ship's doctor _should_ be here soon." Lina paces around the room in the ship's cabin. She takes another peek out the door---looking to the left and right side of the hallway. "He better hurry or your butt might start peeling."

  


She snickered at her comment. I wonder if she's joking? I put my hand down the back of my pants...it's still there.

  


"Gourry, I was just kidding, you know."

  


"I know that...now."

  


"Hello!" A weird voice came from the door. I say weird because it was girlish...but masculine at the same time. A very perky lady with blonde hair and chinky eyes---or maybe her eyes were closed---skips into the room. "I'm the doctor on this ship!" Her smile is very...creepy.

  


"Ummm, isn't there...somebody more qualified to help my partner?" Lina seemed uncomfortable. I think the lady's perky breasts annoys her.

  


"Are you kidding? There ain't no one better!" Eh, she smiling at me..."Okay, now pull down yer pants."

  


"WHAT?!"

  


"Gourry, you heard her." Lina smirks. "Heheh, you don't want your ass to be peeling, would you?"

  


"..." And the pants came falling down.

  


"Your undies, too!" Yeesh, what a weird voice. I do as she says. "Now bend over so I can take a good look."

  


How embarrassing...God, I can hear Lina giggling. Though, she's trying to hold in her laughter so it comes out as snorting rather than giggles.


End file.
